


baby you bring me to my knees

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: seeing Natasha wear anything of his, did things to him





	baby you bring me to my knees

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been ages since I've written anything smutty. I promise to get started on the final chapter of "feeling the tension, feeling the stress" 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

Steve was absolutely tired from being away for nearly a week. Somehow Tony had managed to get Steve to do a week full of interviews alongside visiting fellow veterans, all while wearing his former military uniform suit. Now he just wanted to get back to his apartment and shed the goddamn thing off.

Finally reaching to the door of his apartment, he heard some shuffling behind the door. With a grin, he unlocked the door and opened it. 

“Welcome home soldier.”

Welcome home  _ indeed _ . There sitting on the couch was his Natasha, but what she was wearing is what caught him off guard. Cross legged she wore his brown leather jacket, his dark blue dress shirt with the first three buttons down showing the dip between her breasts. And between her breasts laid the chains of his dog tags.

_ Fuck _

“Jesus fuck Natasha,” he breathed, immediately closing and locking the door. “Do you know how much it gets me bothered seeing you wear my stuff?”

“Oh I think I do.” Getting up, she sauntered towards him. Her fingers crawling up his uniform shirt and tugging on his tie. “In fact, it gets you  _ very _ bothered.” She grinned and palmed the obvious erection that was forming in his pants.

With a growl, he dropped his bags and lifted her up and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. She moaned as his hands gripped her ass.

“Fuck...no underwear?”

She chuckled against his lips. “Knowing you, they would be ripped to shreds when we got to the room.”

With another growl he pinned her against the door and immediately dropped to his knees. 

“God I missed you.” He began to kiss the apex of her thigh.

“Steve,” she leaned against the door and her right hand was holding onto his hair.

He was teasing her by licking the apex of her thigh. His tongue lightly licking at her dripping core. She was trying to guide him against her arousal but refused to obey. This of course caused Natasha to groan in frustration, making Steve laugh. Finally having pity on his lover, Steve finally had his mouth on her pussy. 

“Missed this,” Steve nuzzled against her pubes, taking in her scent. “Missed the taste of you and the way you call my name out.”

“Steve,” she cried as he began to lap her folds. 

The tip of his tongue circled around her clit while he slipped two fingers inside of her because she was so  _ damn _ wet. He loved hearing his name fall on her lips every time. His fingers working her inside and she was grinding against the palm of his hand. It had been too long since he had tasted her and he was savoring every drop she gave him. Natasha felt herself on the verge of an orgasm as her walls tightened around his fingers. She gripped his hair hard and arched off against the door as she came. Steve massaged her legs while lapping up her juices that were dripping down from her cunt. 

“Fuck babe you look so damn sexy.” The dress shirt was crumpled and the the jacket had just managed to slip off her left shoulder. 

Steve began to take off his military suit until Natasha stopped him.

“No, I want you to fuck me in it.”

He grinned at her. “Got a thing for the suit?”

“You know how much I love a man in uniform,” she purred as she started to tug at his belt.

Steve laughed and helped her get rid of his belt and push the pants down a bit until his cock was free. He leaned against her shoulder as she was stroking him. Her right hand cupped his balls while her left would sometimes cup the tip of his cock. 

“Bed,” he moaned as she was stroking him a bit hard.

“No, I want you to fuck me against the door. I want you to fuck me so hard that it starts to crack. I want you to fuck me where I can’t even walk straight at HQ.”

Something primal and animalistic stirred within Steve. She wanted him to claim her. To tell others that she belonged to him and him only.

“Ma’am, I’d be more than happy to oblige. I’ll fuck you so hard that all you can think of is my cock inside of you.”

“Then what are you waiting for,” she tugged at his ear. “Fuck me already  _ captain _ .”

He wrapped her legs around his waist and aligned his hips. With the power of a super soldier, he slammed into her. They both moaned at the contact. His cock was buried deep within her and she was already clamping down on him. He pulled back until only the tip was buried and then slammed back inside. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, occasionally tugging at his clothes as she tried to hold on. 

Their lips met and kissed with intense passion and lust. She gasped his name against his lips as he continued to fuck her against the door. His enhanced hearing could hear the beginning of wood being cracked. He growled as he began to put more power into his thrusts. Natasha cried out in pleasure as he was fucking her hard. 

“You are mine,” he growled and tugged on the chains of his tags. “Everything about is mine darling. Your moans, your body, your pussy, your soul, and your heart.”

Her nails were digging hard deep into his clothes to the point where Steve could feel them biting into his skin. 

“You were made for me Natasha, you were made for your captain.”

“Yes,” she arched her back as he hit her g-spot. “I’m yours my love. My captain.” 

Reaching between them, she slicked her index finger and brought the glistening digit to his bottom lip and spread her juices on it. Snarling, Steve pinned that same hand against her head and kissed her hard. His right hand was digging into the meat of her thigh. The scent of his leather jacket alongside her arousal was filling his senses. He wouldn’t be able to wear that jacket the same ever again, not after he completely debauched his lover. 

The door began to creak under the pressure of his thrusts. He could feel her ready to come, so he pulled out and spun her around so her front was pressing against the door. Getting on his knees he honed onto her clit and began to suck on the throbbing organ. He moved his lips and started to eat her out. Natasha was digging her nails onto the door. She tried to grind against his mouth but his hold on her was like steel. Curling her right hand, she banged on the door as she came with a cry. Standing up, Steve slowly slipped back inside of her, stretching her inch by inch, making Natasha bang on the door again. 

Steve began to fuck her from behind and Natasha was leaving scratch marks on the door, with the occasional banging of her fist. She reached back with her other hand and tugging at his hair, making Steve growl. He was leaving bite marks all over her neck. The feel of his leather jacket and dress shirt rubbing against her body instesfied the pleasure she was feeling. His scent and his presence all but surrounded her. She knew wearing his clothing and tags would cause him to act like this. She wanted this side of her captain. She was willing to give to him whatever he wanted. 

Natasha had to bite down on her knuckles as Steve was rubbing her clit. He pulled her hair back, wanting to hear her scream. She was rotating between banging and slapping the door each time he fucked her from behind. Steve felt himself on the verge of coming. Gripping her hips, he continued to thrust in and out of her hard. Natasha couldn’t move back thanks to his steel grip. 

“Gonna come inside of you baby girl. Gonna come so hard.”

Her nails dug deep into the wooden door as Steve’s hips slapped against her ass. She was trying to cling onto to the door. With a few more thrusts, Steve shouted out her name. His hot seeds spilling inside of her and she was milking him dry. As Steve pulled out and was about to eat her out, a knock was heard on the door.

“Is everything okay over there Captain Rogers,” it was one of Steve’s neighbors.

“Uh yeah everything’s fine.” He noticed a few pieces of wood hanging from the door. “Why do you ask?”

“Just heard some loud banging on your door. Just wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

“Oh everything is perfectly fine Al.” This time Natasha spoke up. “We’re just making up for lost time.” She looked over his shoulder and gave Steve a sultry smile in which he was blushing furiously.

Al just coughed awkwardly on the other side. “Well alright, just play nice you two.”

“Oh we will.” Once Al was gone, Steve fell onto his butt and covered his face while Natasha started to laugh.

“I’ll have to send him some sort of apology.”

“Well we can go shopping for some expensive cigar and liquor later.” She crawled onto Steve’s lap and began to stroke his cock. “Besides, my captain needs to make good on his promise. And last time I checked, I could still walk straight. So better fix that captain.”

Steve looked up at her and grinned. “Yes ma’am.”


End file.
